Cloud's Notebook
by Shiima
Summary: Hight School AU Cloud is always scribbling in that damn book which he won't reveal the content of for anyone. Especially not to his best friend, Squall. Not even when his silver-haired rival finds out his secret and starts harassing him. Oneshot


**Disclaimer** - If I _DID_ own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy I probably would be too busy counting money and working on my next game to write fanfics. D:

**Warnings **- Some violence, Graphic sexual references, Yaoi...-sm. If you feel that none of these warnings appeal to you then_ don't **read it.**_

(**AN_ -_** _Hey there! Long time no see, no? ^^ I just wanted to begin with saying to those who follow my other story, 'The Little Merman', I apologize for the long wait for a new chapter... I did a huge n00b mistake when writing it that I feel that I have to correct before continuing it but I haven't given up on it. I know where I want the story to go BUT I didn't write an outline for it so I had no idea what would happen in-between and how I would get to the climax! xD ^^; I've been meaning to write it for quite some time now but time just flew and all of a sudden other plot bunnies started humping me and well... It made me give birth to this little freakshow... xD In other words I'm not very satisfied with this piece. : I wasn't even sure if I wanted to upload it at all but I figured I could at least upload it here for constructive reasons. So please, please, please **R&R** and if possible some **constructive criticism **would be awesome because I really, really, really want to improve my writing! :D Thank you and please try to enjoy~ _)

This story was written for the Cleon Kink Meme that can be found here: h t t p .com/cleonrp/ The actual prompt I filled is located at the bottom of the story as I though it was too much of a spoiler if I posted it here. :P

* * *

"_Let go of me, Sephiroth!"_

The punch in his face should have been predictable by now and yet he found himself gaping and staring wide-eyed in shock none the less. That punch had been much harsher than usual, this one had him coughing up blood and he could practically feel each and every blood-vessel bursting as a black eye began taking root in his left eye.

"_How rude, addressing me without an honorific! I thought I made it clear to you that you're supposed to call me Sephiroth-__**sama **__like a good little dog."_

"_What… What do you even want from me? I've never done anything to you!" He knew beforehand that he was taking a big risk when releasing that little outburst and thus readied himself for another hit. The expected hit however, never came. Instead he found himself face to face, only inches apart, with a smiling Sephiroth looking extraordinarily smug._

"_Why don't you ask Strife?"_

* * *

Squall pushed the door to the library ajar and peeked inside, his eyes searching for a certain blonde head with a chocobo haircut. He located him sitting by the table farthest to the right up in the corner, surrounded by lined up bookcases but still visible, with a hardbound book array before him and his eyes glued downwards to where Squall knew for sure the blonde had placed his notebook. The black one with the print of a beastly wolf on the front, he vaguely recalled its name as Fenrir. Some kind of Scandinavian god or something like that he believed.

The blonde was wearing the mandatory school uniform that consisted of black polyester pants and military jacket with silver buttons which he had unbuttoned at the moment showing off the white cotton shirt underneath and a(poorly knotted) red tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Him.

Cloud Strife; Squall's best friend since his diaper era, when grit was a good enough snack and poking the unknown was considered a liability by the young mind. Cloud, even though being the shorter of the two, was the oldest and way more solid than the young brunette. Squall was sixteen and still a freshman at Midgar High while Cloud were rounding his eighteenth year and thus was a senior student. He would be graduating this year.

"Senpai!"

Cloud closed his notebook shut and looked up at the familiar figure approaching him; a small smile adorned his lips as he saw who it was. "You didn't have to stop just because I came." The brunette added and motioned to the closed notebook as he chucked his backpack down on the floor and took a seat next to the blonde at the small wooden table.

"Oh, I think I do." Cloud said in a strangely happy sing-song voice and put his notebook back into his backpack. Squall followed the book with his eyes as it went into hiding behind gruff cloth and worn out zippers. Whenever Squall would catch the blonde unexpectedly he would always write in that book or flip through it, reviewing old notes again and again. It made him wonder, since Cloud was hardly a crammer, what kind of subject he was covering in that book that made him so fascinated he couldn't put it down even on his breaks. He had asked the man several times but was always presented with a very vague answer or he would joke it off as "third grade-classified" and that Squall was "too young to understand it". The fact that Cloud implied that he saw him as a little kid pissed him off so he stopped asking.

Squall huffed and leaned over the table to straighten the others tie out. Cloud let him without neither protest nor surprise gracing his facial features, he did chuckle however. "What?" the brunette said testily and was dangerously close to pouting before he caught himself.

"It's just that you're always fixing my tie. How come?" Squall looked up from the garment when he was assured it was tied nicely and given it a soft tug to make sure the knot in the tie wouldn't come undone.

"It's bothering me. How hard is it to tie a simple necktie anyway?"

"Sorry, Honey. Won't happen again" Cloud smiled shrewdly at the brunette who glared at him for the nickname. Squall swore the blonde screwed up his tie just to tease him; no one tied neckties that badly! At least not after getting private lessons from Squall Leonhart, the head neat freak himself.

Nevertheless Squall liked this Cloud, the Cloud that smiled and laughed and jibed him playfully whenever he got the opportunity to, rather than the impervious and stoic façade he put on around everyone else. He sometimes wondered why he did that. Why he had to be all mannered around his other friends acting all tough and indifferent and like nothing they said mattered to him when in reality Squall knew it meant the world to him. Why the only time Squall had ever seen him unmasked was around him or his own family. It made him feel special though, to be one of the few that got to see Cloud for whom he really was: just a teenage boy with a troubled past who cares enough about his friends and close ones to jump in front of a bullet for them without a second thought. It was an admirable trait and Squall couldn't for the life of him understand why the blonde would tuck it away under that cold visage and hide it from the world.

Squall suddenly hissed as he felt something- no, _someone_ - poking him above his cheekbone, successfully interrupting him from his musing. His left cheekbone, where he'd had the misfortune to have a date with a silver-headed someone's knuckles just a couple of hours ago.

"What happened?" Cloud asked concernedly with an earnest expression that had acceded onto his former smiling face in mere seconds. He gently pulled Squalls head towards him by the chin and leaned forward, meeting him halfway over the table, to be able to examine the wound close up.

"It's nothi-"

"Did Sephiroth do this?" Squall flinched slightly at the low growl reeking of barely retained anger coming from his friend. He nodded reluctantly, figuring it was no use in lying since the blonde already knew the whole story about him and Sephiroth. Squall flinched a second time when Cloud suddenly banged his fist hard into the wooden table, the sound of the impact echoing through the marble encrusted room, making every head in the room turn towards them and the librarian hush at him for being too loud.

"Damn it! I'm gonna _kill him_!" he hissed sharply and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the librarian who quickly turned tail and fled the scene. A wise decision.

"Don't. I don't need a bloodbath with my name on it. Besides I can take care of myself just fine." Squall heard Cloud mumble something under his breath that sounded like 'Apparently not' but he decided to ignore it. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh, his left arm propped up at the armrest, as he continued. "I just wish I knew what his problem was… I don't even know the guy so why's he bothering me for?" Cloud simply grunted in response and leaned over the table, his arms crossed and resting on the table as his head followed suit to lie on top of them as he stared straight ahead at nothing in particular with a sullen look on his face.

"_Why don't you ask Strife?"_

Squalls eyes widened as he abruptly recalled his earlier conversation with Sephiroth. _Ask Strife_? What was that supposed to mean? Sure, the probability that Sephiroth's attitude towards him had something to do with Cloud, his archrival since kindergarten (The blonde, young and stupid as he was, cracked a Your Mom-joke at the silvernettes expense. Sephiroth never forgave him for it and it was the starting shot of a lifelong rivalry that had grown over the years until it lately had blossomed into pure hatred towards each other.), had crossed his mind before but it still didn't make any sense.

Would Sephiroth start beating him up regularly and stealing his clothes after gym class just because he was Cloud's _friend_? It didn't sound like the man Cloud had told him about. Even though he knew from experience that Sephiroth wasn't afraid to fight dirty when he was cornered he still seemed like the type of guy who enjoyed a fight to stay man-to-man. So why bring Squall into the equation of his and Cloud's strife? Involving an outsider into their dispute would only make him seem desperate and like he was fighting a losing battle, an impression he knew for sure Sephiroth would never allow to be painted upon him.

_Ask Strife? … … _Why?

"Hey, Cloud-senpai?" Squall looked up from his staring contest with the table's polished face he hadn't even realized he had been glaring at it to be greeted by a pair of ocean blue orbs that clashed with his own stormy grey ones. It seemed like Cloud had been watching him during his inner monologue. "Do you know anything about why Sephiroth won't get off my back? After all you're in his class and you know him better than I do."

Several seconds ticked past them before Cloud finally straightened in his chair and answered while absentmindedly fiddling with his hair as he did.

"Beats me."

* * *

Squall stuffed his already overflowing backpack with the necessary book for his final period for the day, Geography, "_Through the eyes of an Estharian"_. He hoisted up his heavy bag on one shoulder and closed his locker, almost jumping three feet as he did when he was met by a pair of penetrating forest green eyes and its owner looking down upon him.

Before he knew it he found himself shoved into a nearby wall, his backpack slipping off his shoulder and down to the floor by his feet, and held in place by a pair of large hands in the collar of his jacket. By pure instinct he lashed out at the offender only to find both his wrists held together in a steel grip above his head. _Didn't this happen once today already…? Talk about déjà vu…_

It wasn't that Squall was weak, rather the opposite, but unlike Sephiroth he didn't grow up with a strict father obsessed with training his only son to become the strongest and best in every category. At least that's what Cloud told him.

"Missed me?" Sephiroth quipped, his voice was baritone and calm and sending shivers down Squall's spine. That voice alone spoke of danger and savagery.

"Sephiroth… What the fuck do you want now?" Squall growled angrily and struggled against the hold. Sephiroth opened his mouth as if to say something, however the words never left his lips.

"_Back the hell off him, Sephiroth_!"

Squall craned his head to look at the third voice that was now mingling with theirs and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Sephiroth however only leered at the company, seemingly unimpressed at the menacing pitch. It was Cloud who had walked around the corner, most likely looking for Squall since his lockers were located at the floor below, and saw the scene unfold. He threw his backpack to the side and stood in an offensive stance, looking like he was ready to pounce on the silvernette at any second, with disdain painted all over his face.

"Cloud…" Squall whispered unconsciously and saw from the corner of his eye how Sephiroth's sneer widened ominously.

"Well, well, if it isn't Strife? What brings you to the fourth floor? We don't have any classes up here. Came to visit someone… _special_?"

"Back. Thehell. _Off. Him._"

"Actually" Squall flinched as he heard how Sephiroth's voice had suddenly changed from calm and collected into something venomous as he continued to efficiently ignore Cloud and his death glare. "I'm _really_ glad you're here,_ Strife_, so that you can watch when I seize what you always wanted."

Squall wondered for a second what that was supposed to mean but was given no time to mull on it when suddenly Sephiroths lips were on his. His eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets in shock and he gasped in surprise. A noise of protest escaped his lips as the other took advantage of his temporary state of shock and slipped his tongue inside the brunette's mouth. The kiss was brutal and affectionless but didn't last very long since, before the brunette's brain could as much as register the turn of events, Cloud's fist darted.

Even though the punch wasn't aimed at him he still felt it. Or rather the incredible force put behind it that managed to overthrow Sephiroth who now lay sprawled out on the floor, laughing like a madman.

Squall's knees buckled under his own weight and he slowly slid down the wall behind him until he was sitting on the floor, seeing from the corner of his eye how Cloud threw himself on top of a still laughing Sephiroth and throwing stray punches in pure rage while the silvernette was defending himself the best as he could.

He put a trembling finger against his slightly open plush lips, still red from the bruising kiss. No... That didn't just happen. That kiss was… _No! That wasn't how he was supposed to lose his first kiss!_

A thump was heard followed by a guttural noise and as Squall looked up he saw Cloud kneeling in front of him with both his arms wrapped around his midriff. Turned out that as Squall's mind had latched itself on the uncalled for kiss the fight had evolved into a full-fledged tussle, students were screaming and running away not to come in the middle of the two as the whole hallway had became their war zone.

At some point Sephiroth's laughter had turned into grunts and growls as he ran forward and kicked the blonde - while he was still recovering - in the chest vigorously enough to drive him several feet backwards. Cloud cried out in pain and his back arched as it hit the metal lockers harshly. Blood was pouring freely down his forehead now.

Squall stared in horror as a whole batch of lockers fell forward with a loud crash and he was glad that most of the students had evacuated the floor by now. He had to stop this before one of them - or _someone else_ - got seriously hurt or worse; _expelled_.

"Cloud!" he called out as he stood up on wobbly legs in an attempt to pierce through their symphony of clenched fists, teeth and flying boots but to no avail. "Cloud, you need to stop!"

"What the _hell '_s goin' on here?"

Squall froze at the gruff voice. He didn't even need to turn around to know that it belonged to none other than Highwind-sensei, the only teacher cool enough to bend the rules from time to time but he had a horrible temper to make up for it. Unfortunately the two boys didn't even look up from their wrestle, much to his further dismay.

"Hey! Break it off you two! _**Hey!**_" sensei's voice echoed resonantly throughout the now nearly empty hallway but the two fighters still didn't as much as acknowledge his presence. It was like they were in their own bubble were time and space didn't exist. "And _you!" _He pointed an accusing finger towards Squall. "Why the hell aren't you in class yet?"

"But I…-"

"That was _rhetorical!_ For _**fuck's sake**_ just get to class already!"

Squall immediately straightened and hoisted his backpack up on his shoulders hurriedly. He cast a glance at the bluish backpack lying beside it which he knew belonged to Cloud and looked up at its owner. He looked up in time to spot Valentine-sensei come running down the hall to help wrench the two boys apart.

With Sephiroth held back by Valentine-sensei's strong arms and Cloud stuck in Highwind-sensei's steel grip the fight had finally came to its ending. At least the physical part of it, they were still insulting each other left and right and Cloud even attempted to spit on him.

"Leonhart-san, if you don't intend to join in on our trip to the principal's office I would suggest you get a move on it back to your classroom." It was Valentine-sensei who had spoken; his voice douce in comparison to Highwind-sensei's crass pipe. Squall's eyes darted uncertainly from his to Cloud's who had stopped struggling all together and was now limp in Highwind-sensei's hold, panting in exhaustion.

The baby blue pools, surrounded by red, yellow and purple, met his and stayed there for a short while before making a swift motion with his head for him to leave. Squall slowly nodded in understanding and went over to grab the blonde's backpack, since he obviously wouldn't need it any time soon, before turning his back to the group and began walking down the hallway.

He halted in front of the dark wooden door leading to his classroom with one hand resting on the handle and glanced back at the four men's retreating backs.

Straining his ears he could still outline the muffled bickering between the two boys, blaming each other.

* * *

Squall closed the door to his bedroom behind him and leaned against it with a deep sigh. _Man, what a day…_

After school he had went to visit Cloud during his detention with the intent to return his backpack. Unfortunately it was Highwind-sensei who had answered the door. Squall had barely gotten two words in before he had started lecturing him, something about hellions and how kids like him was what kept him from quitting his smoking habit, and then he shut the door in his face.

Squall sighed once again and threw his backpack on his bed with a thump, Cloud's backpack followed suit. He halted when several unsurmised clatters and thumps sounded from his bed and he realized too late that Cloud's backpack had been unzipped and half of his stuff was pouring out onto his black coverlet and green carpet.

"_Shit_...!"

He kneeled in front of the bed and began re-packing the bag in a hurry. He put in pencils and erasers that had escaped from a plaid pen case, a ruler and a biker's magazine before he froze with a familiar notebook clutched in his hand. It was the black notebook with Fenrir on the front, the mysterious book that Cloud had been obsessively writing in for a whole year and that he refused to reveal its contents to anyone.

The monstrous wolf were staring up at him, challenging him to look inside.

God, it was tempting! But… He shouldn't. Then again, Cloud never had to find out and it would be sweet payback for the time when the blonde had tricked him into drinking beer and gotten him drunk - the next morning he had been showered with praise and compliments about what a lovely _"strip show_" he apparently had performed.

Besides, how bad could it be? It was just a those words in mind he slowly opened the book and was greeted by the self-explanatory notes from history class. Squall chuckled softly at the blonde's messy handwriting; it made it so obvious how much Cloud loathed the course.

He continued to flip through the book and passed more notes from different classes and just as he thought that he had been mistaken, that it really were just an ordinary schoolbook and nothing special about it, he passed a drawing that caught his interest and flipped backwards slowly trying to find it once again. There, surrounded by more history notes about the Second Sorceress War, was a drawing of Squall. It was just a headshot and the drawing was smiling cutely back up at him.

For several seconds he sat astounded, not so much because it was a portrait of him but rather at how skilled Cloud was with the pencil. He knew that the blonde was a great artist, he had seen his paintings before, but there was something different about this drawing. It was like he had laid his whole heart and soul into that miniscule doodle making it radiate through the paper.

_It looks a little overvalued though_, he thought to himself. _I'm not that pretty._

As he flipped forward into the book he found more drawings just like it and as the amount of drawings grew the text decreased distinctly. The pictures were almost solely of him, Squall, and some of them with Cloud by his side.

One of the drawings was of a younger Squall, pre-puberty young, in his over-sized orange t-shirt and white shorts with a slightly older Cloud by his side who had one arm slung over the brunette's shoulders and ruffling his close-cropped chocolate colored hair with the other playfully. They were both smiling happily, oblivious of what the future had in store for them, and Squall couldn't help but smile with them.

It was a beautiful drawing, why would Cloud not show him these?

The answer came as if on cue.

It started out softly. A few pages ahead there was yet another drawing of Squall, except this time he was wearing his nascency suit; _nudity_. It wasn't a pornographic drawing though since his hands were covering his chest and most intimate parts in a prudish manner, his face blushed and tilted diagonally and he was looking away like if embarrassed.

The next couple of drawings made him blush and his heart pound more harshly against his ribcage. It was a big drawing that covered most of the page and was a picture of Squall lying on his back with his wrists chained together above his head and another pair of chains around his knees were spreading his thighs wide apart and pulling them backwards, folding him neatly in an undoubtedly erotic pose.

He wasn't completely nude though, he was wearing a pair of skintight knee socks in black leather held up by a laced garter belt and his favorite leather jacket with fur-lined collar. In the drawing he had been given a rather lavish erection, which was dripping pre-come down on his abdomen, and his eyes looked exhausted and hazy while his mouth was wide open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Squall's brain was screaming at him to stop and put the book away before it gave permanent damage to his friendship with Cloud and yet he couldn't. His curiosity about how else his best friend had visualized him was getting the better of him, he knew that, and it was teasing his desire for knowledge.

He wasn't even sure if Cloud swung that way until today.

Before he could stop himself, he was once again flipping through the book. He passed several drawings of him and Cloud together, mostly about the two of them hugging or kissing or holding hands or something else equally romantic. His eyes were caught by a drawing somewhere in the middle of the book that made his blush intensify tenfold and his breath to hitch.

It was a picture of Cloud sitting cross-legged in the background while Squall was in the foreground - or rather _his ass_ was in the foreground in a close-up. The drawn Squall was bent over the blondes thighs and his head was placed in Clouds lap, giving the other a rather throughout blowjob by the looks of it, while the blonde was stroking his hair with one hand and reaching behind him to fill the slot of his anal with three fingers all the way down to the knuckles with the other.

There was another drawing on the page next to it with a similar theme in which Squall was sitting in Cloud's naked lap with his back turned towards the blonde. Squalls legs were draped over the outside of the blonde's thighs, spreading them, while the brunette was holding on to them tightly and bouncing up and down on the other males cock. In the drawing Cloud was gripping his hips with both his hands and nibbling on his left ear while smirking complacently.

Feeling his pants tighten uncomfortably at the sight of the drawings and his heart now racing he finally willed himself to close the book, unnecessarily hard and swift. He let out a deep breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding.

If the other drawings hadn't clued him in already this one certainly did the trick: _his best friend was attracted to him!_ Not only that but, by the way hearts with his name inside of them were cluttered all over each page and how the blonde had been obsessively been drawing in the book for the last couple of months this wasn't even something as innocent as a teenage crush, Cloud was most likely head over heels in love with him!

He fell back on the soft silk coverlet of his bed and covered his eyes with his forearm. He was sweating and his breathing was unusually shallow.

_Man… What a day indeed…_

* * *

Cloud was sitting by the wooden table in the library all the while staring intently at the main entrance while absentmindedly drumming his fingers against the table in a monotonous melody.

Class had already started 10 minutes ago and yet he made no motion of moving from his spot. He was waiting, rather impatiently, for a certain young brunette to make his entrance. The meeting was unarranged but he knew he would eventually show up - he always did.

Besides, he needed his rucksack back.

All morning he had been searching the school, _literally_ turning it upside down, looking for Squall. He wasn't by the lockers. Or the classrooms. Or the cafeteria. And apparently his cell phone was turned off since he couldn't be reached that way either.

It was almost like he was… avoiding him…

…But that couldn't be the case could it? Or was Squall that pissed off because he had lunged himself on Sephiroth even though the brunette had specifically told him not to? It wasn't like he had planned on jumping the other male. He really had taken his friends words to heart and instead tried to fend the silvernette off with warnings and threatening glares that promised of castration. But when he saw Sephiroth pressing his lips against _his _Squall… His mind had gone blank and an angry reddish color covered his visual field.

The next thing he knew he was straddling the older man's abdomen and punching him repeatedly in the face. It was too late to back down then.

_Dammit_! Squall shouldn't be the one pissed off, _Cloud_ should! It was all Squall's fault for being so damn irresistible and picturesque! (Okay, so maybe it wasn't really his fault but it felt good blaming someone)

The brunette was a drug and he was an addict to it. If he hadn't been obsessively drawing new pictures of the boy for the last couple of months his book would have never gotten stolen and his crush would have remained a secret. Now everyone knew about it. Everyone knew he was gay.

Everyone except _him. _Stupid oblivious ido-

_THUMP! _

Cloud was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of cloth hitting hard surface and as he looked up he saw his backpack lying on the wooden table in front of him, Squall standing on the opposite side of the table. The brunette glanced left and right uncomfortably like he didn't want to look directly at the blonde.

"Hey…" the brunette finally said nervously. Was he imagining it or was Squall… _blushing?_"Hey. Where were you this morning? I was looking all over for you! I was afraid you had bumped into Sephiroth and he had decided to finish the job or something…" Cloud said and voiced the last part in a poignant manner. He really didn't want to discuss yesterday's events, that damn kiss had been on his mind ever since and kept him up all night already.

That kiss. _His_ kiss. It was _he_ who was supposed to have claimed those virgin lips! Not some schoolyard bully _asshole_ doing it just to piss him off! He had daydreamt about stealing that first kiss for so long, he didn't even consider the possibility that someone might beat him to it, and Sephiroth _knew that_! That _slimy little piece of sh_-

"I… I kind of overslept and… You know, since class had already started I figured there was no rush."

Cloud blinked in confusion and gave Squall a doubtful look. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Squall snapped unusually irascibly. Cloud just continued to stare the brunette down. Something was definitely off about the young brunette today. _Mr. Perfect __**overslept **__and then deliberately skipped class?_ _That's just not possible! Something's definitely wrong…_

"Is this about Sephiroth? Do you want me to kick his ass? Because I'd be happy to do it for you." Cloud ignored the brunette's question and stood up; clenching his fists visibly to prove to him that he was serious about his claim.

"No! I mean, you don't have to protect me all the time Senpai! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"I know that." He said calmly and walked over to Squall's side before grabbing both of his shoulders to angle the other to face him before doing the same to his chin, forcing the younger to finally give him some eye contact before continuing. "But I _want_ to protect you! I can't bear to watch you get hurt, is that so bad?"

"Of course not! But… Why!"

"What do you mean _'why'_? Because you're my best friend, Squall, it's as simple as that. And I like you… a lot_._"

There was a short pause after that with the both boys just staring at each other, not sure what to make out of the current situation, but before the silence filling the air turned too awkward Squall did something none of them expected to happen.

He leaned in and gave Cloud a soft lingering peck on his lips.

He wasn't sure why he did it. It just felt like the right thing to do.

"Thank you." The brunette whispered in his ear before he withdrew, turned around and left the room in a hurry, leaving a shocked Cloud behind with his jaw hanging slack and eyes widened to such a degree it looked like his eyes would fall out.

Slowly the blonde brought up his index finger and traced his own lower lip, feeling rather than realizing that he was smiling.

"No. Thank _you_."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review on your way out! :3**

_Prompt__: __Squall chances across the diary of his blond senpai, and decides to take a peek.___

Imagine how he feels when he discovers the entire diary consists of erotic fantasies, depictions of wet dreams, and smutty drawings all involving him with the blond, complete with his name circled in pink hearts!


End file.
